Irish James Potter
by Dai ly ban hanh
Summary: What if Harry had a half-sister named Irish? What if Dumbledore had to announce that she was dead for her safety? Who was her mother and how would that affect the story? Good!Dumbledore, Ron bashing, OC/? HP/GW HG/CD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first story on Fanfiction, and English isn't my mother tongue (learning English in Vietnam really sucks sometimes ****) so please bear with my mistakes. I really want to read a story with a female protagonist, but most stories labeled Fem!Harry aren't to my liking so I decided to write my own story :D. Anyways, I like reading reviews, but you don't have to leave one if you don't want to. I don't want to sound desperate (Even though I am :P)**

**Disclaimer: Err…what exactly is a disclaimer?**

Chapter 1: Irish McGonagall

"What about the girl, Albus? You can't separate them like that! They are siblings!" Professor McGonagall shouted, not caring that they're standing in a street full of sleeping Muggles.

"Half-sibling, my dear Professor. James and Lily have told me that she wasn't Lily's daughter as well as whom her mother was. But it's not actually my place to reveal their secret. Rest assured, Irish will be told the truth when the time comes. Anyways, Lily had sacrificed herself to create a protection blood seal that shield them from Voldemort's killing curse. However, only Harry obtained the seal. It was pure luck that Voldemort decided to attack Harry first. The seal was activated and reflect the curse, killing Voldemort in the process. Harry will be protected by the seal simply by staying near his blood relative to recharge the seal's magic."

"Unfortunately, the seal won't be able to protect young Irish like it will her brother as she doesn't have Lily's blood. We can't risk leaving her vulnerable here when there're still many Dark Eaters out there. Furthermore, her being her mother's daughter will only make her life more dangerous. I'm doing this for her own good."

Dumbledore paused and looked at the infant with a warm fatherly smile.

"Of course I won't put her in an orphanage. That'll just be plain suicidal, and Lily and James would kill me again when I finally met them." He chuckled.

"You mean you're going to…"

"If you're thinking that I'm going to adopted her, no. A senile old man like me can't bring up a child to save his life. But it's close enough."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Albus."

"Oh, but I think it's quite obvious, Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, Professor. There's nobody I can trust more to protect and care for Irish more than you. Besides, James and Lily have already made you her godmother."

"M-me?" Professor McGonagall stuttered. "Don't get me wrong, Albus. It's an honor to me, but I'm not sure I can be a good enough mother for her."

Dumbledore laughed whole-heartedly.

"Not to worry, my dear Professor. I'm sure you will. Just don't be too strict with Irish and let your maternal instinct do the rest. I'm confident that she will grow up to be a good girl and a formidable witch under your care. Anyways, as her and Harry's magical guardian in the goblins' law, I've arranged for her trust vault to be refilled yearly with the money from the Potter vault. As for accommodation, I can prepare the paperwork for you to by a cottage in Hogsmeade for convenience. It'll also be easier for me and you to reach her if she's in danger. Is that alright?"

Seeing the look on Professor McGonagall's face, he decided to add.

"Don't worry. Once it's safe for her to reclaim her family name and legacy, I'll personally make sure that she will have her rightful position as the heiress of the Potter family."

Professor McGonagall sighed in relief. She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding the two infants underneath it, as unlikely as it might sound.

"Hagrid's bringing them."

"You think it…wise…to trust Hagrid with something as important as this? He can't use magic to apparate and Knight Bus is out of the question. Not to mention a giant man carrying two infants isn't exactly a common sight, especially on Muggle streets if he resorts to Muggle transportation."

"I would trust Hagrid with my life, Professor. Besides, he may not be the sharpest tool in the box, but he can be quite resourceful sometimes. He'll figure something out eventually." Dumbledore chuckle, remembering how Hagrid used tea to make his infamous stone cakes somewhat edible when he visited the man's hut. The poor headmaster lost one tooth or two that day, and that was how he discovered the sweet for the gods that was Lemon Drops.

"I'm not saying he can't use his head, Albus." Professor McGonagall said grudgingly. "But you have to admit that he tends to be…careless…sometimes. And what's that noise?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them, sounding suspiciously like an old cab with rusted engine. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight. It swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky. A huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing comparing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide, muscles budging under his skin so much that could scare a professional sumo wrestler witless. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild with long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding two bundles of blankets. Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall and mouthed 'see', making her roll her eyes.

"Hagrid," Said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir." Said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it me. I've got them, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir. The house was almost destroyed but I got them out all right before Muggles started swarmin' around. They fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundles of blankets. Inside, just visible, were two babies, a boy and a girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of raven hair over the boy's forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that…" Whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes." Said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar for ever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well, give me the boy, Hagrid. We'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.

"Could I…could I say goodbye to him, sir?" Asked Hagrid.

He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" Hissed Professor McGonagall. "You'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," Sobbed Hagrid, still holding the baby girl. He then taking out a large spotted handkerchief with his right hand and burying his face in it, making a rather comical sight. "But I c-c-can't stand it…Lily an'…James dead, and poor little Harry and Iris' off to live with Muggles…"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but gets a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found." Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm. "And little Irish will stay with me, Hagrid. Professor Dumbledore has arranged for me to adopt her. I can bring her to Hogwarts sometimes so that you can meet her, okay?"

"Real-really, Professor?" The giant asked with teary eyes.

"Yes, Hagrid. Besides, you can meet Harry when he goes to Hogwarts."

While Professor McGonagall was comforting a crying Hagrid, Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and cast a warming charm and a calming charm in case he woke up. Once done, he came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle. Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," Said Dumbledore finally. "That's that. We've no business staying here.. Hagrid, you can return to Hogwarts now. Bet people at Hogsmeade are throwing a big celebration."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. He carefully gave the child on his arm to Professor McGonagall.

"I'd best get this bike away. Goodnight, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life. "Goodbye, little Irish." With a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

It was then that the two professors noticed that the girl had woke up and was staring intently at them. Her emerald green eyes shining peculiarly under the moonlight. Dumbledore lowered his head to smile at the baby.

"Isn't she adorable, my dear Professor? I won't be surprised if she makes Head Girl at Hogwarts just with her charm."

Irish stared curiously then held onto the old headmaster's beard, making him winced. The Transfiguration Professor had to stiff a laugh.

"I think she has taken a liking to Care for Mystical Creatures, Albus."

But then the little girl laughed at the old man's expression and the two professors suddenly felt a surge of joy, as if each of them was experiencing the happiest thing in their life. It was coupled with a strange sensation, like a small boost of energy. Magic was practically radiating from the child's body in faint white waves, making her body glowing lightly.

"Albus. The girl…"

"Yes. The girl's magic reserve is monstrous. One year and a half and her power is even bigger than an adult's. She'll grow up to be a formidable witch. I'm sure of that."

"Yes, Albus. She is truly special."

"Professor McGonagall, you should take young Irish home and plan a shopping list for her things. I shall see you soon, I expect. You can come to me at any time should anything arise. I'll try my best to help. Oh, and you'd better hire a house elf to look after Irish when you're in classes" said Dumbledore.

"Thanks for the advice, Albus. I'd better get going." Professor McGonagall replied with a big smile on her usual stoic face. She then used side-apparate to bring the baby girl to her cottage in Hogsmeade, intending to go to Flourish and Blotts for some books on child-caring.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry. You and your sister will be family again soon, I promise." He murmured.

Thinking about the soon-to-be witch, he chuckled. 'Irish, you are a Half-blood in more ways than you think. I look forward to see your potentials released in the future…'

He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

'…daughter of Hecate.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I think I'm going to let Irish meet Fluffy and make him her "pet". What do you guys think? And Draco will be less of a jerk in my story. **

**Disclaimer: What ever.**

Chapter 2: Batman, evil Santa and the teacup

_Time skip: 8 years_

For the last five years or so, the professors and students of Hogwarts had get used to the sight of a bright and bubbly girl who would skip around the corridors, standing outside waiting for the classroom to empty or sit beside Professor McGonagall, her mother apparently, during feasts in the Great Hall. It was a great shock to most professors and students to see a girl eating at the High Table. Then again, they'd never heard any professor having children. It was strange, but there weren't any laws that went against it. So, as people always said, 'deal with it'.

At first Minerva wasn't happy to hear that her child was running around the castle without supervision, but after a long talk (read argument) with Dumbledore, she finally accept, but on one condition that Rugby, their house elf, would accompany the girl and intervene should any problems arise. She had to finish her study before that, of course. Irish pouted, but relented at last. Since that day Hogwarts had became her personal playground, not that she would say that out loud. She knew the castle like the back of her hand, even going as far as helping the students who got lost in the maze-likes stairs and corridors. How she always managed to find her way around with the ever-changing stairs was beyond everyone.

The strange thing was that Hogwarts magical inhabitants like the portraits and ghosts were extremely friendly with Irish. Some students even saw her snickering with Peeves when they were planning to pull a prank on someone. The next day, Professor Snape walked around his dungeon with a piece of paper that read 'I'M BATMAN' attached to his robe. She'd somehow charmed the paper so that it's visible to any one but the Potion Master. The shocking part? She'd gotten into Snape's good book after that day.

-Flashback-

Snape was in a bad mood. No, that'd be an understatement. He looked murderous.

Stomping into his office, he threw his robe onto the floor and pointed his wand at it.

"Aparecium!"

And there it was. The blasted paper that everyone was seeing on his robe all day. He knew exactly who was behind this.

"That insolent brat!" He seethed. Oh how he'd love to hex the brat until she was reduced to a teary mess. The nerves! Just like that damned James Potter. Of course he knew that she was James' daughter right from the start. How dare that bastard cheated on Lily like that! And there was his illegitimate daughter. Even if Dumbledore didn't inform him, he would find out eventually with Legilimency. If she hadn't been Minerva's adopted daughter, nothing could've stopped him from using a Sectumsempra on her or ravage her mind into insanity. And he's so going to enjoy every moment of that.

Right when he was going to banish the robe with a full force Reducto, there was a knock on the door. Trying to suppress his anger, Snape opened the door. And he almost lost it. Standing at the door was no other than that blasted brat! It took all of his will power not to pull out his wand and hex her into oblivion.

"I'm sorry."

He froze. Did he hear it right?

"I'm sorry for pranking you." Irish bowed her head in an apologetic manner.

"You think you're going to get away with it just by saying sorry?" Snape sneered. Inwardly he was thoroughly confused. Why did she prank him just to go and apologize to him later? Maybe Minerva forced her to do it? But that didn't explain the sincerity in her voice.

"I thought that'd make you laugh." She replied.

"You think?" He spat.

Irish seemed to falter a bit under Snape's glare, but she stood her ground.

"Mom and Santa said laughter is a sign of happiness. I never see you laugh, so you must be unhappy. People always laugh when I pull a prank on them, so I though I can give it a try…" She trailed off. "I'm sorry that you're upset. You can punish me all you want. Please forgive me."

Snape's lips seemed to curl up a bit. So at least the girl wasn't like that god forsaken James Potter. Snape started to see her in a different light, not that he'd ever admit it. Maybe he'd give the brat a chance.

"Rictumsempra."

Snape smirked as Irish dropped to the floor laughing under the effect of the tickling charm. That could've been a Sectumsempra had she pulled the prank just to humiliate him.

After ten minutes, we saw Irish sitting on the floor with ragged breath.

"So…can I call you Uncle Severus?"

"Brat."

Irish grinned. He never did say 'no'.

-End flashback-

Even Hogwarts herself seemed to like the presence of the little girl, seemingly guiding her to where she wanted to go. Irish could practically sense the various hidden passages and doors leading to secret rooms. There was even a room full of sweets, cakes and fruit juices that appeared out of nowhere when she was hungry. Irish even knew the passwords to the common rooms of the four houses and the headmaster's office. The poor old man almost choked on his lemon-flavored sweets when a girl busted into his room and shouted 'SANTA!' Of course at first some professors and students were worried about security with the girl around, but they soon found their worries grounded as Irish never tell any students the password to other houses' common room even when bribed with sweets or toys.

'Santa Claus said it's bad to reveal others' secrets.' She always replied.

Right now Irish was in the a greenhouse with Professor Sprout learning how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi and finding out what they were used for. The woman, like any other professors, enjoyed the girl's presence when she didn't have any classes. Irish didn't like Herbology. She loved it. Nine year old and she'd learned almost everything the first year Herbology book covered. Of course having a near photographic memory did help a lot.

"Now, Irish. Do you know what this plant's called?" Pomona set a pot on a stool in front of Irish. The plant in the pot was like many other herbs in the greenhouse, except that it had dark green leaves outlined with saw-like pattern.

"Is that mint leaves, aunt Pomona? I saw mom used them to make mint sauce for roasted lamb." Irish tilted her head in question.

"That's correct, my dear. This is the peppermint. It grows in both the Muggle world and our magic world. Its leaves can be used to produce oil with a strong flavor that Muggles use to make candies."

"Oh! Santa gave me some peppermint candies the other day. He called them Dynamites." She frowned. "They didn't taste very good. I had to drink 2 glasses of water before everything tasted normal again. Yuck."

The Herbology Master had to stiff a laugh at her nickname for the headmaster. Who else would be so obsessed with Muggle sweets?

"Trust me, my dear. I've been through worst." They both shuddered at the thought of an evil old man with a bag full of candies that tasted worse than Bertie Bott's Every-Flavors Beans when you had an unlucky day.

"Achoo!" Dumbledore sneezed.

The old headmaster looked around his office decidedly confused.

"Is someone talking about me?" He asked to no one in particular, striking a thinking pose. Every portrait in the room just shrugged. "Nah. Anyways, Mentos?" He said, offering the candies to Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, knowing full well that they couldn't eat them.

If a charmed hat and a phoenix could roll their eyes, they actually did. Dumbledore and his habit of offering sweets.

"Anyways, peppermint leaves are also used in potion making, especially the cold-curing potion. While the leaves are not actually needed to brew the concoction, they are used to increase the curative properties as well as potency of it. What's more, peppermint leaves can be used to brew awaking potion to keep the drinker awake for several hours."

"Yeah. I doubt anyone can sleep after eating a dozen of Dynamites. It's like eating cayenne."

"Indeed." Professor Sprout smiled then glanced at the clock which, annoyingly, had its number in no particular order. "I'm afraid it's time you leave, Irish. I have a fifth year Herbology class shortly.

"Oh. Alright, bye aunt Pomona. See you later!" With that, the girl ran off, intending to go to her second most favorite place in Hogwarts.

"Mom!"

Minerva looked up to find Irish standing at the door with a huge smile. Her features softened.

"I reckon you went from the Herbology greenhouses, Irish? Did you learn many things today?"

"Yes mom. Aunt Pomona showed me the…" Irish started to tell her mother all kind of plants that Pomona showed her. After about ten minutes, she finally stopped, feeling her throat a little dry from all the talking. That was when she noticed the odd objects on the desk. Seeing the curious look on her daughter's face, Minerva explained.

"That's my students' works, Irish. They had to transfigure a ball of clay into a cup." She sighed. "So far it hasn't worked very well."

That was an under statement. There were only two objects that looked remotely like a cup. The rest were just various stage of a deformed ball of clay.

"Can I try it?" She asked excitedly, having read the incantation and its pronunciation on the board.

"Sure, take this in your hand." Professor McGonagall smile then handed Irish a spare ball of clay. The girl might not have a wand, but her connection and control over magic was surprising sometimes, which Dumbledore explained was an innate ability from her mother's side. She hadn't believed it until her supposed accidental magic three years ago.

-Flash back-

"Happy birthday mom!"

Irish held out a small pot with a small bonsai tree in it.

"Honey, it's beautiful. How did you know today's my birthday?" Minerva smiled, holding the pot like it was her biggest treasure.

"Aunt Pomona told me three days ago. I asked her to give me the pots and Rugby to buy the seeds." Irish said proudly.

"You grew this tree in three days?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." She replied with a pop sound at the 'p'.

"Can you show me how you did it?"

"Yes mom. Rugby?"

The house elf appeared in front of them, bowing his head.

"Yes, young Mistress?"

"Can you get me one of the pots in the garden?"

In the blink of an eye, the house elf was back with a small pot like the one Minerva was holding, minus the bonsai tree. Irish took the pot and closed her eyes. A tick mark appeared on her forehead, showing that she was concentrating hard.

Minerva was left speechless.

It was like watching a growing plant in a fast-forwarded video tape, not that she knew what it was. In five minutes, there was now a healthy small tree in the pot. Irish set the pot on the table and dropped herself on the chair, looking exhausted.

That might've seemed like accidental magic, but Minerva knew better. Irish had just performed wordless _and_ wandless magic at the same time!

-End flashback-

"Cuppacio!"

To the Transfiguration Master's surprise, or not, the ball of clay shifted into the shape of a small tea cup. Though she had to stiff a laugh at its appearance. The product was like a cup molded clumsily by the hand of a five year old. But that didn't seem to damper the mood to the excited girl.

"I did it mom! Did you see that?" Irish was practically bouncing on the floor.

"Yes, I saw it." Professor McGonagall then embraced her daughter in a tight hug, her voice full of pride. "My daughter is the best."

Irish just flashed a big grin at the praise.


End file.
